Forum:Pocket Frogs Admin/Bcrat
CONGRATZ TO ISABETTA AND PECULIAR FOR BECOMING ADMINS AND MKAZIOR AND WALLY BECOMING ADMIN/BCRAT! This forum is now closed! As I said on my Adoption forum I will make a new administrative team. This forum is where users shall vote on who should be the new administrative team. I put a couple of people who help out this wiki a lot, please feel free to add on users you believe should be admin/bcrat. Don't forget to put your signature and the reason why you believe that user should be an admin/bcrat. This Forum will be open for 3 days since this wiki needs active admin/bcrat ASAP, if more time is needed then I shall push back the deadline, for now Wednesday will be the last day to vote. Tatzel Edit; Remember that admins and bcrats are essentially editors with access to more tools than regular editors to help out across the wiki and to help other users! They are not "better" than regular editors (: Also, bcrats have all powers that admins have, and additionally, they can grant rollback, make more admins and make more bureaucrats. However! Bcrats can only revoke their own bcrat rights, so they need to think carefully about others they promote. If you need another bcrat removed due to inactivity, inappropriate conduct, etc, only wikia staff may revoke their bcrat rights. Hope this was somewhat informative o uo Also guys, please sign your comments ): '' 14:21, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Mkazior Support Couldn't have a better choice, I think. From the moment I first gifted that Tribus to MK she's been a huge help, in the game itself, and now here. I've been seeing some nice editing going on across pages, as well. 02:20, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Wally Russ Support I support WallyRuss. He has been here the longest. His prior contributions to this Wiki is remarkable. He's instrumental in keeping the Weekly Sets Page up-to-date. MKazior 16:37, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Neutral 'Admin''' Isabetta Support I agree, Isabetta should be an Admin. She is one of the most generous user this wiki ever have. MKazior 16:38, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I also agree that Isabetta should be an Administrator, for the same reason as MKazior. In fact, I believe that almost everyone here has gotten at least one frog from Isabetta in their lifetime. PeculiarManiacalFella 16:47, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I agree, Isabetta is a generous user and a good candidate.WallyRuss 18:09, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Peculiar Support I am in favor of making PeculiarManiacaFella, an Admin. He's been helping out a lot recently. Thanks Echo!!! MKazior 16:39, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Tatzelwyrm Support TW is a great choice. I support this nomination wholeheartedly because of her contribuions and taking the time to ensure that new pages contain relevant information to Pocket Frogs. MKazior 16:38, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Why am I even on here? I haven't been by much since my game rolled back a month lmao. Oh well, I love you guys. 02:20, February 14, 2012 (UTC) aweHeal Support This user revamped the Serpentis, Marinus, and Dextera Page. Please consider this user to be an Admin if they have the time. Thank you! MKazior 16:38, February 14, 2012 (UTC) : Umm... MK I do not think Aweheal has a wiki account. He/She(dunno gender) edits as an ananomys user as far as I can tell. But maybe he/she can make an account :D : :: Actually, I believe I saw it recently? 00:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :: I'll see what I can do! She made the table and started putting all the requests in the table. I followed her lead and finished putting all the requests in the table. She did a great job. This is the forum I was talking about: http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Free_Serpentis,_Dextera,_and_Marinus. MKazior 01:00, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :: She does not have an account I believe. I check the users list and there is no Aweheal. Either she is does not have an account or has a different username than her Plus+ ID. ::